1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to retention assemblies for securing a surface contact card, such as a subscriber identification module card, to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Surface contact cards, such as subscriber identity module cards (SIM), compact flash cards, and multimedia cards having special circuits, are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, to enhance or specialize the functions of the portable electronic devices. For example, a SIM card is placed in a mobile phone to dedicate the mobile phone's functions to the SIM card owner.
Referring to FIG. 6, a typical retention assembly (not labeled) for securing a SIM card (not shown) in a mobile telephone includes a base plate 31, and a locking member 32. The base plate 31 defines a receiving groove 311 to receive the SIM card. The locking member 32 includes a pressing plate 321, an elastic portion 323 connected to the pressing plate 321, and an operating portion 325 formed on the pressing plate 321. The locking member 32 is positioned on the base plate 31 adjacent to the receiving groove 311.
When an external force is applied on the operating portion 325 to compress the elastic portion 323, the pressing plate 321 is moved away from the receiving groove 311, and the SIM card may be received in the receiving groove 311. When the external force is released, the pressing plate 321 is moved on top of the receiving groove 311 due to the elastic force created by the elastic portion 323, thereby securing the SIM card in the receiving groove 311.
However, when using the typical retention assembly, a user may need one hand to push the operating portion 325, and the other hand to put in or take out the SIM card simultaneously. In addition, a relatively large force may be needed to push the operating portion 325 and compress the elastic portion 323. Therefore, it is inconvenient to assemble or disassemble the SIM card.
Therefore, a retention assembly which overcomes the above-described shortcomings is desired.